As a result of recent developments in the automobile industry, there are vehicles equipped with sophisticated infotainment systems configured to provide information and/or entertainment.
For example, some vehicles provide Bluetooth communication capabilities that allow a mobile phone with Bluetooth transceivers to make hands free phone calls and/or play music stored as digital files on the mobile phone, using the audio system of a vehicle.
For example, some vehicles provide satellite receivers to receive data and/or information, such as data streams for digital satellite radio.
For example, some vehicles provide cellular transceivers that allow a user to remotely monitor the location and/or status of a vehicle, remotely lock or unlock the vehicle, and/or remotely start the vehicle.
For example, some vehicles have in-vehicle entertainment systems can provide access to Internet-based media content including streaming radio programs, music, television programs, etc.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0129599 discloses a personalized data management system, in which data collected by a connected vehicle may be communicated to a vehicle specific cloud for storage and/or use by a service provider associated with the vehicle cloud. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0201004 discloses interactive in-vehicle advertisements that are presented to a user in a vehicle based on user data and contextual data.
The entire disclosures of the above discussed patent documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.